


死后的某一天

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 本文又名原力鬼的旅行
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	死后的某一天

**Author's Note:**

> 不正确观后感第三弹

即使在死后，欧比旺也没能从银河系纷繁复杂的事务中脱身。他仍然担负着教导卢克的职责，在那个金发年轻人迷茫时为他指一条明路。相较而言，安纳金这个父亲是一如既往的不负责任。当欧比旺再度同卢克告别，回到他的新驻地时。原力中的一部分凝聚成人的形态，前任西斯尊主开口抱怨道：“怎么又去了这么久？”  
“你也晚上好，安纳金。”欧比旺现在学会忽略这些不满，然后问：“想出去走走吗？”  
安纳金点了点头。对于绝地英灵来说，“走”这个说法并不准确。他们只是在原力间流动，就能去到自己想去的地方。

他们回到了塔图因。当然，总会是塔图因。塔图因是一切开始的地方。在沙丘之海的西南，安纳金第一次踏足欧比旺隐居的小屋。被湿气农场主遗弃的住所，绝地大师自我放逐之地。“折衷主义，”他评论道，“像是你会喜欢的风格。”  
“我很高兴你对室内设计的了解变多了。”欧比旺在破旧的长沙发上坐下，像他活着时那样。  
安纳金继续打量着小屋里的陈设。过了一会儿，他像是发现了什么稀奇事物似的挑起一边眉毛，“你居然会抽水烟？”  
“如果这就能使你惊讶，那我只好说，你不知道的事情可多着呢。”  
你看，这就是问题的所在。他们永远无法直白地说出自己的想法。我很抱歉，为我所做的一切，为我们本该拥有的一切。欧比旺可以和自己假想中的学徒展开一场激烈的论争，但当他真正见到安纳金时，那些反复排演的语言又是如此难以启齿。他们之间的恩怨不是在死后就能自动消散的。欧比旺想把话题变得轻松，而安纳金正试着配合他。他们谈起塔图因的风沙，谈起冷凝机的修理，谈起关于克雷特龙珠的传说。这样他们好像什么都谈了，但其实什么都没有谈。  
落日时分，他们离开小屋。绝地英灵幽蓝的身躯因为光照而显示出不一样的颜色。现在安纳金终于不用担心沙粒灌进他的靴子里了，他和欧比旺之间仍然隔着一道窄窄的、恼人的空隙。为了拉近这一距离，他打算说些别的。

“我曾梦见过你。”安纳金说。  
他们出现在一个临近中环的星球。它有着多雾的山脉和奇异的菌类，像拉贡六号与费卢西亚的结合体。安纳金和欧比旺似乎有意避开某些对他们来说意义深重的星球，比如科洛桑，比如奥德朗。晚些时候会谈到这些的，他们这样劝慰自己。  
“那时我在制造自己的光剑，属于西斯的那一把。西迪厄斯告诉我腐化凯伯水晶的方法，却没说仪式会让我进入短暂的幻觉之中。”安纳金做了一次深呼吸，像是为接下来要说的话做准备。绝地英灵不需要呼吸，但他还是这么做了。靠着维生装置生活多年后，他总愿意在死后展示一些类人行为。  
“在幻象中我杀死了西迪厄斯。然后去找你，请你杀了我。”二十多年前的梦境因回忆而变得清晰，安纳金讲述了最简洁的版本，省略了他旧时的困惑、恼怒与悔恨。“你就在一颗像这样的星球上等着我，就好像知道我会来找你那样。”  
欧比旺静静地听他说下去。活着的安纳金永远不善于表达自己，他宁愿偷偷帮忙更换个零件，或者差遣诸多机器人中的一位传达信息。当然也有可能是欧比旺逐渐冷淡的态度阻碍了他们。  
“……你收回了光剑……”安纳金的声音传来，他讲完故事的结局。其实他不说欧比旺也大概能猜出来后面发生了什么。讽刺的是，他们直到最终决裂后才开始出现在对方的梦里。作为回报，欧比旺似乎也应当分享自己的梦境，好让这段谈话继续下去。他有许多和安纳金有关的梦，大多是关于穆斯塔法的。欧比旺觉得自己还不能好好地谈起这件事，只能沉默着让自己进入另一段回忆之中。

从某种角度来说，欧比旺告诉卢克不记得自己拥有过什么R2机器人并不是在说谎。这是安纳金的航天技工机器人，更早以前则归属纳布。他的机器人R3在达格罗星的网格农田里化为灰烬，R4-P17在科洛桑之战中被蜂鸣机器人损毁，黄铜色的R4-G9则在他的命令下驾驶战斗机离开尤塔帕。欧比旺并不确定它最后有没有顺利抵达终点。并不是每个人都会像安纳金那样在意机器人的。在战争中，机器人、克隆人士兵甚至绝地都是易耗品，是共和国获取和平的代价。第一次吉奥诺西斯战役之后，武士团尚能为死去的同伴举行纪念仪式，但后来更多的绝地牺牲，只留下一柄光剑或者一块沾血的布料，那些仪式慢慢被简化，最后成为档案里的注脚。在兹古拉、贾毕姆或尤塔帕，死亡如影随形。欧比旺难以想象战后的生活。安纳金曾经问过在所有这些过去，最终重获和平后他想做些什么。他那时是怎么回答的？“我会做原力命令我去做的事”，欧比旺告诉自己的前学徒，因为“没有一个绝地能要求比这更好的事情。”  
这听起来刻板且不近人情，而且绝对不是安纳金喜欢的答案。如果说十三年的相处后欧比旺连这些都看不出来的话，那他未免也太迟钝了。但他总不能把自己的想法据实相告，向安纳金承认“我不知道，我没想过。因为我甚至不知道自己能不能见到明天的太阳。”即便安纳金对未来的想法不怎么像个绝地，欧比旺也还是表达了他的支持。

欧比旺或多或少为安纳金在委员会面前打过掩护。在他们准备从阿卡尼安返回科洛桑时，安纳金差一点就在梅斯·温杜前泄露了秘密，他说他已经打破了一个承诺。温杜大师敏锐地捕捉到了话语中的缺陷，问他是向何人做出的承诺。而欧比旺心平气和地替前学徒圆场，不动声色地把话题拨回原位。他当真不知道安纳金的承诺，不知道安纳金每一次从绝地圣殿偷溜出去的目的地吗？不，他很早就知道。安纳金和阿米达拉议员的感情，任何人只消一眼就能察觉。在这方面，安纳金的行事可算不上低调。尤达大师和沃卡拉·切大师都发现了，而那时安纳金甚至还在昏迷之中。当安纳金从纳布归来，带着不自觉的微笑和被问起时躲闪的眼神，欧比旺就知道他先前的劝说是无效的了。  
然而他必须留下安纳金，就像在吉奥诺西斯追逐杜库伯爵时候那样，因为武士团需要安纳金，他需要安纳金。对欧比旺来说，科洛桑中心的五座尖塔就是他生活的全部。很长一段时间，欧比旺和“故乡”最强烈的联系是他所经历的幻象，在幻象里他看到了自己的父母，以及一个名叫欧文的兄弟。后来他知道那是原力给他的提示，而有关他生身之地的线索确是彻底断了。而安纳金不一样，安纳金有他不曾有过的选择。他本可以做个普通人，凭借出色的修理技巧和赛车本领赚上一笔钱，带着母亲离开塔图因。他会平凡而幸福地过完一生，永远，永远也不和绝地事务有任何牵连。出于一种愧疚的心理（有关施密·天行者的死）欧比旺情愿安纳金在别处获得情感上的安慰，尽管这注定和所守的信条背道而驰。基-阿迪-芒迪大师有妻子和儿女，提普丽和提普拉大师是同胞姐妹，而他们都是出色的绝地。或许安纳金的依恋能让他不再怨恨委员会的安排，欧比旺这么想着，几乎是下意识地为安纳金偶尔的缺席找借口。  
他像是那些初次使用香料的人，以为一次放纵不会造成什么大麻烦，以为自己永远也不会上瘾。但欧比旺发现事实并非如此，在他的纵容之下，安纳金似乎离绝地的信条越来越远。  
而现在他们都回到原力之间了。  
没有实体之后，绝地英灵之间的界限似乎也不再分明。在他们能意识到之前，一部分的欧比旺与一部分的安纳金纠缠交互，不可分割，像水溶入水中。欧比旺猜测这或许也改变了他对安纳金的态度。而他也比以往更加多愁善感，这一点，欧比旺归因于年岁的增长。

“你在想什么？”  
安纳金绕到他的前面，故意摆出一副好奇的神色。“还有你知道我们现在到哪里了吗？”  
“只是一位老人追忆过去罢了。”欧比旺说。他们接近星云的边缘，具体坐标未知，奎刚·金大师也没有教过这些。无论出现在哪里，只要幸存的绝地——特指卢克——发出召唤，他们就会回到熟悉的地方。  
安纳金试着触碰构成星云的尘埃，然后他的手径直穿了过去。“我开始觉得无聊了，这个，嗯，星际旅行。”在他生命的最后几年，安纳金很少出于个人兴趣而做某些事情。他变得越来越像一个机器，直到卢克将他带回光明面。而欧比旺——冥想的大师——安纳金现在知道他在塔图因独自生活了十九年——似乎很享受现在的状态。  
“在外环某些落后的地方，”欧比旺说，他的目光落在远处，光线消失的虚空，“那里的人一辈子都没有离开过自己出生的星球。重力把他们牢牢拴在地面，连陆行艇都不能正常行驶。就是这样的一些人，他们不了解共和国或者分离势力，不了解最基本的天文现象。他们对着流星许愿，选择相信这些燃烧着的陨石如同我们信仰原力。这样的人创造出了银河系中最美妙的诗歌。”  
“这听起来又是一场说教。”安纳金平静地指出。他在死后变成了二十来岁的模样，现在看来有些吃亏，因为他们比原先看上去更像一对师徒。  
“对未知现象的好奇或者恐惧会影响每一个人。人们面对宇宙或者死亡都是如此。但其实没有什么会真正离开。行星塌陷变成黑洞，我们化为原力。消失的人和事物总会换一种方式出现在世界上。”  
“你是不是要说，如果我早点发现死亡是——”  
“不。”欧比旺打断了他的话，“一直以来我把你和达斯看作两个完全不同的人，因为这样能叫我好受一点。我说服自己那个和我相识多年的安纳金已经永远离开了，这样我才能在穆斯塔法履行我的职责。但事实上你只是选择了另一种方式，一种我无法接受的方式。”  
“我对你放弃得太早，安纳金。甚至早于我们在圣殿分别的时候。”  
当安纳金与克莱恩对战，并最终杀死那位臭名昭著的奴隶贩子之后，欧比旺开始感到不安。而后安纳金走到他无法触碰的地方。88号空间站回归共和国之后，欧比旺意识到他的失败。他总是忧虑过多，把天选之子的每一个错误都算在自己身上。  
“我应该对你多坦诚一些，”欧比旺叹息道，“是我太晚才明白。绝地之道是孤独的，但我并没有像我想象中那样遵从规定。我爱你却不愿承认，只能看着你堕入黑暗面。”  
“我没想过你会告诉我这些，”安纳金说。他们靠近了一些，然后同时感受到原力中的扰动。这附近还有其他的绝地大师。“我猜我们需要换个地方。”

欧比旺和安纳金在群星间穿梭，就像他们仍然驾驶着星际战斗机那样，就像他们正处在邦塔夜传统飞梭车赛赛场上那样。他们穿过远航的舰队，穿过行星爆炸后的余烬，穿过现实的种种束缚，将已知的世界抛在身后。  
他们站在银河系的边缘，远离人世。这是绝地英灵的特权。“还继续吗？”欧比旺问。他的声音听起来变得不一样了，安纳金猛地抬起了头。  
“不，我想这里就可以。”安纳金告诉欧比旺。从他们现在所处的位置回望，最近一颗存在生命的星球也不过是沙漠中的微尘。  
“你为什么一直盯着我，就好像我的脸上有只原力苍蝇一样？”欧比旺现在交起手臂，困惑地打量着另一位英灵。  
“你变年轻了。”安纳金轻声说。“你看起来大概只有三十岁。”  
安纳金没能知道自己变老的时候是什么样子，他摘下面罩的时间有限，而且那都不是观察自己的好时机。他只能想象。他在战争中见过一些伤患，从爆炸和烧灼中逃生，但永远被精神和肉体上的折磨。受损皮肤上的增生组织像维君的苔藓一样可厌。这一点安纳金深有体会。它们不能自主排汗，因此也不能调节体温，而且非常容易感染。烧伤病患们不能用人造皮肤遮掩自己的缺陷， 只能袒露丑陋的伤疤，或者隐匿于维生服之下。  
欧比旺比他实际年龄老了太多，他死的时候看起来像是尤达大师的同龄人。安纳金几乎认不出自己过去的师父，而那熟悉的原力证实了他的身份。在他们死后，安纳金看着另一个身影仍然会觉得恍惚。被他爱着的，恨着的，记忆中的欧比旺在他能意识到之前就已经变老了。  
在塔图因当了十九年隐士之后，回忆起自己年轻时的形象变得困难了起来。有时候欧比旺会觉得绝地圣殿的生活，宇宙间的奔波，还有克隆人战争都像是上辈子的事了。他伸出手，原本枯皱的、布满老年斑的手变得年轻鲜活。  
然后安纳金拥抱了欧比旺，他的声音是颤抖的，他说：“我很高兴我们都回来了。”

成为达斯·维达多年之后，安纳金发现他们的悲剧早有预演，他的诸多梦境只揭露了其中的一角。伊冷或是莫蒂斯的经历加深了他的恐惧。尽管他后来很长一段时间不记得那时候到底发生了什么，但是黑暗的力量在他心中悄然滋长，如同精密元件下的锈蚀。安纳金后来理解了卡德·纯糟糕的父亲，理解赛瑞芙·敖唐妮，理解杜库伯爵，以及欧比旺·克诺比。欧比旺，他念出这个名字，他们之间的关系比他们能想到的还要紧密。他过去不懂，或者装作不明白。而欧比旺更是隐藏情感的大师。如此种种致使他们向两条不同的道路走去。好在原力给了他们弥补的机会，化为绝地英灵之后，他们终能相视而笑。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文我最早写好的是结尾部分。补官方小说的时候总能感受到来自作者深深的恶意——以他人的命运与AO师徒间的评判预示安纳金的未来。成为达斯·维达之后，安纳金最终懂得了他在过去不明白的事情。我希望原力鬼师徒能够在死后说出自己没来得及说的话，所以写了这个故事。  
> Ps.此处又想叠加一个《哈利的十五次人生》AU。假如王师父死后并没有变成英灵，而是再度出生，已经经历了一切的老王面对无法轮回的安纳金。当安纳金再次提出那些问题时，欧比旺感觉自己很难回答。（老王：不要一直注视着我，你的眼睛睁得太大，宛如死者的双目）咳，扯远了。星战官小，常看常新，每次都有新虐点


End file.
